Las personas de mi vida
by FalseMoon
Summary: Miles de personas en este mundo...miles de maneras de relacionarnos con cada una de ellas....aún soportando juegos crueles que aceptamos simplemente por...amor...SiriusRemus
1. CAPITULO PRIMERO

_Con cariño y agradecimiento, para Serena (Gemma)…_

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acotaciones:

-Parlamento-

/Pensamientos/

Descripción de escenas y situaciones, según el personaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO

Siempre he sido así: Inflexible, centrado, frío…

Lo más extraño de todo esto es que jamás me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, quizá porque…sinceramente…siempre estuve solo.

No me acostumbro a estar así…a no sentir mi propio frío…

Es incómodo para mi, todo esto es nuevo.

No importa que tema sea, siempre encuentro la manera de quedarme callado. A nadie le importa, supongo.

Nunca me ha molestado o, mejor dicho, es que ya me acostumbre a sentirme mal todo el tiempo, y ahora ya no me importa mucho.

Pero, ahora, estoy entre los brazos de ÉL…que dice ser fuerte y que me entrega a mí su debilidad.

Mi propio cuerpo desobedece a mi razón y se deja abrazar, y abraza. Sin dejarme opción, más que la de reconocer lo mucho que le cuesta el mostrarse así y lo mucho que este gesto significa para mi.

Mi razón me deja abandonado en sus brazos, sintiendo su calor, sintiéndome incómodo y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Es tan extraño sentirse así…es como si, en vez de abrazarme, traspasara mi piel y abrazase a mi corazón de tal manera que lo asfixia lenta…suave…peligrosamente…

Es peligroso que estés así de cerca, Sirius…

Luego me dolerán tus juegos, me dolerá tu lejanía. Sé que te alejarás en cuanto la puerta sea abierta por alguno de los dos.

-Te quiero-

Susurras mientras haces que no quede ni un centímetro de distancia entre nosotros…

Me quitas y me regresas la soledad y el frío de manera intempestiva.

Tiemblo ligeramente al darme cuenta de lo profundo que es mi sentir hacia ti.

-¿Tienes frío?-

Niego con la cabeza, y tú suspiras resignado.

Sabes que no hablaré, que no te lo diré. No insistas.

-¿Por qué, Remus?-

Recargas tu frente en la mía, con unas sombras cubriendo delicadamente tus ojos…

Y yo me limito a entreabrir los labios buscando las palabras para decirte lo mucho que me duele decepcionarte y que me decepciones, pero no produzco sonido alguno.

-Nunca me ha gustado el silencio-

Declaras, todavía recargado en mi frente.

Probablemente intentes hacerme sentir culpable, pero…Sirius, no puedo sentirme más culpable de lo que ya me siento.

-Pero contigo es diferente. Quiero que te quedes.-

Continúas, sin hacer caso de mi intento de que dejes de abrazarme.

-No sé que hago aquí-

Murmuro retirando unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro-azulado de tu rostro y acariciando tu mejilla, dejando atrás mis intentos de separarme para dar lugar al deseo de mis labios por los tuyos.

No me das respuesta, o comentario. Sólo aprietas más fuerte mi cintura, hasta dejarme únicamente unos cuantos milímetros de privacidad…

/Entre tus labios y los míos/

Siento tu respiración sobre mi piel…

No te atreves a acercarte más.

Desvías la mirada, molesto de seguro contigo mismo.

-Prometimos no estar así-

Susurro suave y calmadamente, muy contrario a las tormenta que hay dentro de mi, recordándote aquello.

/Una vez comentaste que no dejaríamos que pasara/

-Prometiste que no me pedirías que lo dijera-

/Prometiste que no nos me obligarías a amarte de esta manera…/

La última frase se perdió entre las paredes, y el pesado silencio.

Hay tantas diferencias entre nosotros…Hasta el color de nuestros ojos se debaten.

-Yo quiero…-

Comienzas con dificultad y nerviosismo, sin dejarme escapar de tu lado.

-Pero tienes miedo.-

Te corto, sintiendo rabia, porque…Sirius…yo también tengo miedo, pero no juego contigo. No prometo cosas que tú luego usarás como una manera cruel de diversión.

-Si lo dijeses…sería todo más fácil-

Miro a la nada, esquivando tus intentos por hacerme perder en tu mirada.

No contesto y estoy seguro que sabes que, de la manera en que juegas el juego, jamás te diré lo que quieres escuchar.

Tus palabras siempre han sido escuchadas por mí, que siempre te hago caso, lo sabes…pero…

-Me cansé de este juego-

Te digo, muy claramente y alejándome de ti.

Aunque el frío de la soledad no lo siento a tu lado…ahora, al caminar por el pasillo, separándome de tu lado…también…debo reconocer…que no tengo que preocuparme por ocultar mis sentimientos.

Soy inflexible…porque no quiero cambiar, no quiero aceptar los cambios que tu quieres hacer a mi vida.

Soy centrado…porque me concentro demasiado en darte gusto. Me concentro en fingir lo que tú quieres que finja.

Soy frío…porque rechazo tu calor con toda mi fuerza, porque no quiero que me domines y me quites lo único que es mío desde que nací.

/Mi soledad/

Me gusta mucho tu calor, pero no quiero que lo que soy se pierda en tus labios o en tu calidez.

Te quiero, pero no puedo permitirlo…

Nunca me he avergonzado de ser como soy…y tu…tu simplemente te arrepientes del amor que dices tenerme.

Me dices a cada momento "Me arrepiento de amarte tanto" y yo siento que te amo…y que te odio al mismo tiempo…

Tengo que reconocer que eres el dueño de todo sentimiento mío, por más contrario que sea.

Tampoco puedo evitar mi deseo por complacerte en todo…me quedaré a tu lado, porque tu me lo has pedido. Y aunque eso me duela.

Por lo menos, hasta que sea tu propio miedo lo que me aleje.

Moriré, me marchitaré, cada vez que ocultes ante los demás el hecho de que tenemos de sentimientos aún más profundos que los de una amistad.

No, Sirius, no te odio por ello.

Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, porque me has enseñado a amar más allá de las fronteras que la sociedad admite, me has enseñado a aceptar internamente que puedo sentir más que la congelante indiferencia de los demás.

Porque, gracias a ti, ya no me afecta el carácter de los demás.

/Su indiferencia…su frío…ellos…ya no me lastiman/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota de la Autora:

Muy buen día a todos los lectores.

Espero este pequeño texto sea de su agrado y tengan la confianza para hacerlo saber si no es así.

Este es el primer drabble de una serie que –espero- será algo larga.

En general, todos lo drabbles tendrán que ver entre sí, y tratarán de la manera en la Remus J. Lupin se relaciona con las personas que le rodean. Ya sean tristes o agradables las vivencias, trataré de no alargar las historias más de 3 hojas.

Muchas gracias por su atención.

Atte:

Luna Falsa


	2. CAPITULO SEGUNDO

_Con cariño y agradecimiento, para Serena_

_Con cariño, para Laura, mi gran amiga y confidente_

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acotaciones:

-Parlamento-

_Pensamientos_

Descripción de escenas y situaciones, según el personaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO SEGUNDO

_¿Alguna vez has sentido como si fueras tremendamente estúpido y nada te saliera bien? Bueno, yo me siento así justo ahora._

_Las lágrimas marcadas en la almohada me hacen ver que no estoy seguro de lo que he dicho. Porque he vivido siendo una mentira y ahora me formo la idea de que eso puede cambiar, cuando, en realidad, lo que más me duele es que no continúe._

_¿Y, a veces, no te has sentido impotente y dolido por la vida de alguien más? ¿Si?_

_Yo no siento eso muchas veces, quizá sólo ahora que me lleno de celos al ver a los demás continuar su vida como un simple juego de serpientes y escaleras donde subes y bajas tirando los dados (Que en este caso serían las emociones que ya no te sirven). Todo me pasa porque sé que yo no soy como los demás. No tiro mis sentimientos al campo de juego para sobrevivir. Tal vez no quiero sobrevivir verdaderamente y mi subconsciente me lo dice apresándome el corazón en tus ojos azules que no saben más que mirarme como "el nuevo" que luego lanzarás para seguir en otra casilla._

_No me sirve el arrepentirme ahora que me he deshecho de sus abrazos, sus labios y su cuerpo..._

_No me quedan lágrimas para esta noche. Y sé que me quedaré despierto, tirado en el suelo viendo a la nada. Asqueándome con su presencia pegada a la mía. Con su rostro clavado en mi memoria y sus lágrimas fingidas en el corazón._

_¿Te has sentido a veces con ganas de que el tiempo fuese más rápido?_

_Para dar final a esa emoción torpe y continua…Quizá para no sentir que el mundo te traga por un vortice de sentimientos encontrados, un vortice de momentos mal interpretados._

_¿A veces...no te preguntas...que va a ser de ti?_

_Yo, por él, daría lo que me pidiera, lo daría todo. Aunque no quiera dar nada, aunque mi cerebro me diga que está mal darle a alguien que no lo aprecia._

_Ahora que no estoy con él, muchas preguntas me vienen a la cabeza. _

_Nunca me había sentido tan arrepentido por algo y, a la vez, tan agradecido._

_De repente, recuerdo todo demasiado agradablemente, sin tomar en cuenta lo mal que me llegaba a sentir en aquellos momentos._

_Cada minuto se pasa, sin darme la oportunidad de corregir. _

_Ya no pretendo ser lo que él quería, pero ahora no sé que soy._

_No entiendo como, mañana, dejaré de darle gusto, de mentirme a mi mismo y ser algo que no soy._

_Todo es, hasta para mi, demasiado confuso._

_Por la mañana, al despertar, abrir mis ojos para vivir una realidad que no quiero vivir, ni sentir…_

-¿Estas bien?-

_La confusión no se ha movido de su sitio._

_Le miro, de manera distinta a los días anteriores. E intento que su rostro ya no me parezca tan mágico…_

_El azul grisáceo de sus ojos se escapa, evita mirarme. _

_Seguramente, con el orgullo herido, se va y deja a los suyos. A los que significan o (En mi caso) significaron algo._

_No es que me moleste, porque sé que el mirar sus gráciles movimientos me llevará al arrepentimiento de la decisión más sabia que he tomado desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Me preocupo más…_

_Miro y escucho más a los que me rodean…Ya no está su voz eclipsando a los demás._

-¡Remus! ¡Te estoy hablando!-

_Y, ahora…me doy cuenta…_

-Al fin reaccionas-

_De que él no era lo único que valía la pena en mi vida._

_Y de que…_

-Estoy bien-

-Me alegra, comenzabas a asustarme-

_A pesar de todo lo bueno o no muy bueno que pase con él…_

-No deberías preocuparte por mí. Un merodeador debe saber cuidarse solo, ¿no es así?-

-Es que no es normal…- James se recargó el rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Mientras su codo descansa sobre la mesa-…que estés tan distraído-

_Hay momentos con otras personas…_

-¿No eras tú el que decía que era demasiado imprevisible?-

-Oh, no. Yo dije que eras raro, no imprevisible-Guiña un ojo…y sé que todo lo hace para animarme.

_¡Me gustaría contárselo todo, para que lo entienda todo!_

_Porque, mi amigo, tu siempre ves todo de una manera distinta._

_Y quizá…_

-¿Raro? ¿Yo? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado tus propias palabras o recuerdas algunas de las cosas que has hecho?-

_Podrías dar una alteración al peso de los recuerdos._

-No…Recuerda que los buenos momentos vienen y se van…- Hace un ademán despistado con la mano.

_¿Y sólo quedan los dolorosos?_

-O tal vez estés tan viejo que ya se te olvidan las cosas- Comento con una sonrisa, quizá no tan extensa como las falsas, pero sincera al fin.

_Es que tú, Potter, siempre lo dices todo._

_Es que tú siempre…encuentras el lado bueno…_

-¿¿¿VIEJO?-

_Siempre ves…cosas increíbles…terriblemente graciosas, tal vez…que yo no puedo mirar…_

_Y por tu culpa, me doy cuenta…_

_Que, además de él, hay personas que me hacen sentir maravillosamente bien._

-¡Deja de gritar Cornamenta! INTENTO HACER MI TAREA-

-¡No me grites Colagusano!-

-¡Te grito porque todo es tu culpa!-

_No sé si les he dado las gracias…_

-¡Pero si no es mi culpa que no acabaras ayer!-

-¿Recuerdas quién fue el que le tiñó el cabello de verde moho a quejicus y cuál fue la tarea que ese incendió por el coraje? ¡Debería cobrarte por cada vez que me pasa!-

_O quizá debería reclamar…porque, como tú dices James, los buenos momentos, los momentos tranquilos y realmente apreciables…_

-Ejem…como iba diciendo…- Dijo calmarse intentando esquivar el tema con Peter- Estás distante últimamente-

_Desaparecerán con el tiempo._

-Ummm…es que me debato internamente por algunas razones personales-

_A ellos no les puedo contar todo, me sentiría más estúpido de lo que ya me siento._

_Probablemente me pedirían que me enamorase de alguien más y yo terminaría aceptando para evitar que ellos sigan acosándome aún sabiendo que sería imposible remplazarle._

_Aún intento olvidar que me dejé llevar por el cariño (Antes llamado amor) que le tengo._

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuáles?- Los dos me miran.

_No se si tienen preocupación o curiosidad, pero parecen mostrar un poco de las dos._

-Nada importante, sólo que me abstrae de la realidad-

-Pues que no te abstraiga tanto, mi querido Lunático, necesitamos una buena broma y aquí el genio eres tú-

_¿He mencionado que tienen cierta afición por semi-matar a los de la casa de las serpientes? Aún siendo tan…_

-¡¡Si! ¡¡SANGRE!-

_Nnnnn… ¿sicóticos o dementes? No sé…las palabras no los definen muy bien que digamos…Bueno, sean como sean, siguen siendo las personas más valiosas y confiables que he conocido._

_Y lo dan todo…_

-Relájate Cornamenta-

_Por una persona como yo…que aún no sé si merece todo aquello…_

-Ohhhhhhhhhh…¡Vamos Lunático! ¡Quiero bromas! ¡No puedo…!- Se corta de un momento a otro al ver a Lily entrar al comedor.

-Y allí vamos otra vez…- Dice Peter un tanto cansado de lo que sigue.

_Y aún con las rutinas, con todos los castigos y desfavorecimientos…_

-¿No les parece que es toda una diosa? Cada día es más hermosa, cada día…- Y comienza su largo discurso de la perfección de la pelirroja mientras se acerca a ella para tratar de convencerla de que salga con él.

-Cada día se obsesionas más- Me comenta Peter en voz baja mientras termina sus deberes e ignora la enardecida declaración de amor de James hacia mi amiga, quien por cierto no lo estima mucho.

-Creo que Lily empieza a molestarse-

…_Nunca dejarán de ser parte de un capítulo realmente genial de mi vida._

El rostro de la chica, tan rojo como su cabello, se contorsiona con molestia mientras su mano se prepara para dar un buen bofetón.

-Le quedará marca- Parece que Peter se compadeció de nuestro pobre, desafortunado y caído compañero.

_Este será el único capitulo que, de seguro, seguiré apreciando a pesar de luego no recordarlo con exactitud._

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota de la Autora:

Buen día, lectores.

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado. Por un momento, daré menos tonalidades dramáticas y/o angust a este drabble esperando que la historia se torne menos personal y más comprensible.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, queja o duda, por favor, háganla saber.

Agradezco a los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y a los que se han molestado en leer.

Por su resiente atención, gracias.

Atte:

Luna Falsa


	3. CAPITULO TERCERO

_Para Serena y Anto, con agradecimiento y cariño para ambas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Acotaciones:

-Parlamento-

Descripción de la situación, según el personaje

/Pensamientos del personaje/

(N. A.: Aclaraciones)

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

CAPITULO TERCERO

Cuando la miro…me siento muy absurdo.

Ya hace mucho ella me lo había advertido…Y yo no escuché, como siempre.

Pero ahora que ya no sé como ver las cosas…es la persona que más necesito a mi lado.

Sin importar cuantas veces le diga que prometo escucharle siempre y desde ahora, sé que en algún momento de mi vida, quizá por alguna razón idiota, no lo haré.

Lo lamentaré en aquel momento como lo estoy lamentando ahora.

Finalmente, ella ha sido quien lo ha comprendido todo mucho antes que yo. Termina de entenderme antes de que yo siquiera logre analizarme.

Me conoce y me valora más de lo que yo mismo me valoro…

De pronto, simple y sencillamente me dio a entender que _estaba enterada del juego_. No supe desde cuando y no supe, hasta ahora, el como.

Lo descubrió por las miradas, las caricias, los leves roces accidentales y otros tantos gestos poco comunes que manteníamos él y yo.

Lo sabía por mis sonrojos, mis sonrisas y mis esquivas ante las preguntas simples.

Yo jamás quise entenderlo…

Al principio, el juego se me antojaba maravilloso, me mantenía de buen humor y los encuentros a escondidas parecían sacarme la cordura poco a poco, como drogándome.

Tengo que reconocer que no pensé en lo profundo que sería el golpe…

Me abraza…y, por lo menos ella, entiende que la parte de mi que lo creía perfectamente necesario está destrozada. Comprende que, si no se me hubiesen acabado ya, mi rostro estaría bañado en lágrimas.

Él está mirando…

Hace más de tres días que no hablamos. Peter y James insisten en saber lo que nos pasa, pero ambos mentimos. Simplemente, en nuestro interior, estamos de acuerdo para que ellos no se enteren.

Nuestras vidas avanzan igual que antes de empezar este embrollo.

Él tiene sus citas y yo simpatizo con todo aquel que lo deseé (N. A.: No es que les dé alas, desde un principio les ofrece sólo amistad, nada más).

Como siempre ha sido, él mira a todo aquel que se me acerque, advirtiéndoles en silencio que mantengan su distancia si quieren asegurar su integridad física.

¿Y a mí? Me mira diferente, de eso no cabe duda…

Su mirada es pesada, y la siento sobre mí la mayoría del tiempo.

Lily le reclama con frases dobles, mientras yo los escucho discutir sin prestar mucha atención, sin entender realmente el significado de las palabras y, en sí, de la discusión.

Nuevamente, me veo en los brazos de mi mejor amiga, con la mirada perdida, (Según ella) oscurecida y triste. Ella intenta sanar un poco del dolor.

No sabe, ni sabrá nunca, lo mucho que se lo agradezco.

No sé porqué, pero ÉL me mira con coraje, parece molesto…

Sus ojos me reprochan por la noche, en encuentros que ya antes han sido vividos, encuentros de demasiado tiempo atrás.

Ahora no hay besos, ni caricias más allá del rostro. Sólo sus ojos reclamándome algo que yo no puedo entender, y su cuerpo sobre el mío sin movimiento alguno, únicamente allí, facilitándole el mirarme sin ninguna defensa.

-Hey, Lunático…No quiero que le hagas caso a Evans-

Me ha pedido que me aleje de él.

-No quiero que pase. Tú y yo no podemos…separarnos…por lo menos…-

Me ha pedido que no lo deje mirarme como me mira.

-Como amigos…-

Y no sé si yo lo pueda cumplir con alguno de los dos.

-Te quiero, Lunático- Murmura recargándose contra mí, con su oído muy cerca de mi corazón. Ya no hay exaltación…he aprendido a controlarme…he aprendido a considerar normal la posición.

Nos escondemos detrás de sobrenombres, de identidades que los demás conocen y que no son las reales, para hacer que las palabras no sean tan profundas, para cubrir un significado que nos encadena a una relación tonta y efímera.

-Yo a ti, Canuto-

Por mucho que intentemos olvidarlo, somos parte de la otra persona. Parte de su historia.

Es mi amigo, mi compañero, ya no mi amado, pero sigue siendo algo mío, algo que está allí, en mi corazón.

Intentaré no quererle…ella me lo pidió.

Intentaré no alejarlo…él me lo pidió.

Yo soy la razón de un grupo sin cordura…y ella es la conciencia de un tipo que busca romper ataduras.

Mi conciencia, a veces optimista, no deja de decirme que hay alguien mejor en este enorme mundo del cual yo no puedo ser parte.

Me permito dudarlo. Un poco, o quizá mucho.

Sin embargo, sé lo que soy para él y lo que él es para mí.

/Yo soy su juguete/

Uno que puede tomar hasta que se canse, cuando se le antoje, un juguete que le mira con resentimiento desde el lugar donde guarda a todos los demás (El olvido).

/Él es mi pasión/

Una pasión tóxica y orgullosa que me lastima mientras aumenta, sin darme oportunidad de existir en algo más que no sea su recuerdo.

Una pasión que sigue allí, en algún lugar de mí, esperando el momento para hacerme recordar que lo extraño, que le amo, esperando asfixiarme entre tantas emociones que sólo él provoca, emociones sólo suyas.

Al mismo tiempo, en mi mente, me reprimo y me avergüenzo de todo lo que dejé pasar por enfrente de mi cara sin valorarlo ni disfrutarlo. Cada consejo, cada palabra, cada reclamo…cada amistad plasmada en cada mirada llena de dulzura.

Me he tomado la libertad de maldecir a todo aquello que me lastima, he insultado hasta agotarme, pero nunca he agradecido por aquellas personas que sanaron los golpes y que, al mismo tiempo, estaban destinadas a hacer otras heridas, tal vez más profundas; personas que desearía siguieran siendo una gran cura, un rostro continuamente en mi mente…una sonrisa inolvidable…algo eterno…

Sin embargo, sé que eso no puede ser. Me siento culpable, después de todo han dado mucho por mí y yo no me he tomado el tiempo necesario para agradecerles como se lo merecen.

No he encontrado tiempo para disculparme por todo lo que les he causado.

-Remus, ¿Seguirás con esto? Te está lastimado. ÉL te está lastimando….y tú te estás dejando…Detente ya.-

No he tenido tiempo para decirles que la eternidad no me serviría para decirles las veces necesarias lo mucho que se los agradezco, que mi vida no sería suficiente sacrificio por EL, por ELLOS…

Y luego las palabras, del que les advirtió, se escucha en su cabeza diciéndoles lo irrazonable que fue su actuar…

-Detente ya.-

Cuando los demás se dan cuenta de que te acabas, que te encargas de matarte, poco a poco…

-No me gusta verte así-

Te sientes aún más…estúpido…

-¡No sabes lo mucho que vales!-

Porque había personas cerca que nunca notaste.

-¿Crees, realmente, que te mereces esto?-

-…-

-No, Lupin, si alguien te traiciona…simplemente no te merece. Y aunque aún no me has dicho quien es…-

/Tú ya lo sabes, no necesitas preguntarme/

Personas que estaban allí desde antes de que te convirtieras en tu propio destructor.

-Sé que se arrepentirá de tratarte como te trata cuando te pierda-

Nunca sabrás cuanto te aman esas personas…

-Te apuesto que yo te quiero más que ÉL-

/También duele considerar eso. Aunque eso también significa mucho para mi/

Hasta que les pongas atención.

-Te quiero más de lo que imaginas-

/…/

-Hey, Lily- Murmuré ya unos días después, en la biblioteca, con ella a mi lado.

-¿Dime?-

- No sabes lo mucho que lamento ser tan estúpido por no hacerte caso-

-¿Ves? Para la próxima ya sabes que Lilian Evans nunca se equivoca- Contesta con esa sonrisa, tan normal y tranquila, propia sólo de ella.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Saludo de nuevo.

Esta vez me siento bastante optimista, he pasado un momento duro y las personas de la dedicatoria de este capítulo me han ayudado más de lo que, probablemente, piensan.

Les debo mucho y a la vez sé que no puedo deberles nada. ¿La causa? Porque jamás podré recompensarlas de la manera en la que deseo hacerlo.

Por eso, y con todo, un agradecimiento del tamaño de la eternidad.

Atte:

Luna Falsa (FalseMoon / Hally362)


End file.
